


The Bet

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rivalry, Romance, Teen Romance, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día después de saber que ahora era el número uno del instituto, Karma parecía más distraído que de costumbre. Aunque lo que la clase E no sabía, era que el motivo de su distracción era una pequeña apuesta que había hecho con el presidente del consejo estudiantil y su hasta ahora rival, Asano Gakushuu. Aunque tal vez la apuesta no fuera tan pequeña. Era un beso después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**The Bet**

Nagisa estaba de buen humor.

En general, la clase E lo estaba. Dentro de ese pequeño edificio destartalado, situado en la montaña detrás del instituto Kunugigaoka, los estudiantes de la clase E junto con el ser amarillo con tentáculos al que llamaban Korosensei se encontraban de lo más tranquilos ese día. Habían terminado los exámes del segundo trimeste y tras descubrir ayer que todos ellos habían entrado en el top 50 no podían estar más agradecidos. Dejándo a parte el hecho de que el presidente del instituto intentara derribar el edificio por haber desmontado su sistema de educación perfecto, les alegraba saber que habían conseguido todo eso con esfuerzo y con la ayuda de su extraño profesor. No lo habrían hecho sin él.

Nagisa miró a su alrededor sin evitar sonreír en el proceso. Estaba al lado de Kayano y Kanzaki que hablaban con Sugino de algún tema en especial. Sus demás compañeros también se veían animados, yendo de acá para allá comentando algún que otro plan de asesinato o algún rumor desinteresado del instituto. Pero había algo que al peliazul le estaba molestando y se estaba esforzando mucho en ocultarlo. Porque en el otro extremo de la clase, apoyado en la pared y mirando la ventana cada dos por tres se encontraba Akabane Karma, el ahora número 1 de la escuela. De todos los de la clase E, él debería ser el que más animado tendría que estar y cuándo Karma tenía buen humor, se notaba para bien o para mal. Después de lo ocurrido con los examenes finales del primer trimestre, Karma había logrado superar a su rival, Asano Gakushuu y había demostrado que tenía habilidad lo miraran por donde lo miraran. Sin embargo, en vez de estar haciendo gamberradas por ahí o restregándole su victoria a su profesor, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana "disimuladamente" y a tener la cabeza un poco en las nubes. Esto a Nagisa no tendría porque importarle, pero el pelirrojo era su amigo al fin y al cabo y sabía que él tenía tendencia a guardarse las cosas para sí mismo. Tal vez eso era lo que menos le gustaba de él.

-No soy la única que ha notado que Karma está raro ¿Verdad?- Dijo Nakamura a su lado de repente. La rubia se había dado cuenta de que le observaba de reojo y al parecer ella también estaba viendo la abstracción del chico.

-¿Lo está?- Preguntó Kayano girándo la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la clase.

-Ahora que lo dices, está algo distraído.- Afirmó Sugino mirándole también.

-Tal vez tenga algo en mente.- Respondió Kanzaki con una leve sonrisa.

Todos se habían quedado mirando al pelirrojo, el cuál seguía en su propio mundo frente a la ventana. A lo mejor Kanzaki teniá razón y estuviera pensando algún plan de asesinato, o alguna gamberrada. Nunca sabrían lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Karma.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó el pelirrojo de repente. Nagisa no se había dado cuenta de que este había levantado la cabeza hacia ellos y se dirigía hacia el pequeño grupo con paso lento. Lo más probable es que se sintiera observado y saliera de su burbuja de pensamientos en la que estaba metido. Cuándo Karma llegó a su lado se le veía con una ligera expresión de molestia, pero el tono de diversión en su voz y la naturalidad con la que actuaba daba una impresión totalmente contraria.

-¿Pasa algo? Estás algo raro.- Le dijo Nagisa sin rodeos. Sabía que si con Karma no ibas directo al grano te podrías pasar todo el día intentando averiguar lo que te oculta y al final no saber nada de nada.

-No.- Respondió este con su típica sonrisa socarrona al instante.- Solo estaba pensando en algo que...

Se calló cuándo sintió una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó su móvil rápidamente para sorpresa de los demás y miró la pantalla con cara pensativa. Nagisa fue el único en darse cuenta, no solo del leve brillo de diversión que centelleó en los ojos de Karma al ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, si no de la duda de este entre si coger la llamada o no. Cuándo iba a preguntar, el pelirrojo ya estaba colgando y guardando el móvil con toda naturalidad posible.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Nakamura con curiosidad. Esa chica era más cotilla de lo que parecía.

-Nadie importante.- Respondió el chico con normalidad.

La conversación habría seguido si no fuera porque Korosensei había entrado a la clase disculpándose por el retraso, ya que según él "Los misiles mandados por el gobierno estaban muy sucios y ya que se molestaban en tirarlos tenía que limpiarlos." Ningún estudiante se dignaría a decir nada al respecto, por lo que cada uno se dirigió a su asiento sin rechistar.

Sin embargo, a Nagisa no le pasó desapercibido el como Karma volvió a mirar a la ventana con una aire de distracción.

~0.0~

-La clase de Bitch-sensei ha sido muy diverida hoy ¿No creéis?- Preguntó Yada echándose la mochila al hombro.

-No me tires de la lengua...- Respondió Yuuma con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Aún no entendía la razón por la que Yada admiraba tantísimo a Irina, todos sabían que ella era una profesional y que estaba a un nivel diferente de ellos, pero Yada era la única que escuchaba todas y cada una de las historias picantes de la profesora sin rechistar. Ella decía que eran interesantes, pero él aún no podía escucharlas sin morirse de la vergüenza.

Las horas de clase ya habían terminado y poco a poco cada estudiante salía del edificio para dirigirse a sus casas. El tener que bajar una montaña para después ir a la estación era un poco pesado, pero después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente no iban a quejarse, estaban más que contentos.

-Se me hace raro que no te escaparas hoy de la clase de Karasuma.- Dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa mientras andaba al lado de Karma.

-No está mal que me quede de vez en cuándo.- Respondió el otro frotándose la cabeza.

-Sí, supongo.- Dijo Nagisa mirándole de arriba a abajo. Desde ese momento en la clase Karma no había vuelto a actuar de manera extraña, aún así no podía evitar pensar que estaba tramando algo, el brillo en sus ojos miel le hacía sospechar.

-Oye...- Dijo Maehara de repente.- ¿Ese de allí no es Asano?

Fijando su mirada al frente, en el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el edificio de la clase E, se podía ver una figura que caminaba a paso rápido dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Con el pelo naranja y sus ojos violetas clavados en el suelo, el presidente del consejo estudiantil no levantó la cabeza al andar ni una sola vez mientras apretaba su móvil en la mano derecha. Nagisa vio como Yuuma, el cuál también había empezado a dirigirse hacia el chico, iba a decir algo con nerviosismo. Después de que su padre hubiera estado a punto de derribarles el edificio el día anterior, quedaba la duda de si el pelinaranja estuviera planeando algo también, aunque hubiera sido él el que les pidiera expresamente que entraran en el top 50 para darle una lección a su progenitor. Para sorpresa de Yuuma y todos los demás estudiantes que estaban mirando la escena, Asano pasó totalmente del pelinegro y de todos los que estaban detrás de él. Andando a paso rápido mientras esquivaba a las personas, todos supieron al instante que se dirigía únicamente hacia uno de ellos.

Nagisa alcanzó a ver el brillo de diversión que se reflejaba de nuevo en los ojos de Karma, así como la sonrisa que solía esbozar en su cara cada vez que una de sus gamberradas salía bien. Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Para cuándo quiso darse cuenta, Asano ya estaba enfrente de ellos y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada el pelinaranja había cogido el brazo de Karma con fuerza y ya se estaba dando la vuelta para arrastrarle a algún sitio. Ambos andaron unos cuatro pasos, antes de que Karma decidiera quedarse parado y mirar al presidente con una sonrisa. El otro apretó más su brazo y levantando la cabeza para mirarle habló con tono enfadado:

-Llevas todo el día ignorándome, como mucho tendrás la decencia de dejarte arrastrar ¿No?

Nagisa se quedó congelado y miró de reojo a Nakamura que estaba a unos metros delante de él. Para ser lo primero que había dicho Asano al llegar allí, ya era suficiente. La rubia también miraba a los dos chicos que se habían quedado parados y al igual que él, se había dado cuenta de que la llamada de esta mañana no era un simple "nadie" como había contestado Karma en ese momento. Esto era muy raro.

El pelirrojo sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su cara, no contestó y mirándo al otro a los ojos subió los hombros con aire de indiferencia. Le estaba provocando, eso estaba claro. Pero para sorpresa de todos, otra vez, Asano solo resopló con desdén y sin soltar al agarre que tenía puesto en su rival empezó a arrastrale de nuevo, con Karma siguiéndole el paso como quién no quiere la cosa.

Ambos se alejaron del edificio, dejándo a los estudiantes mirando hacia el horizonte y preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando allí y porqué Karma se dejaba arrastrar sin que se le escapara una queja o un insulto.

-Meh, vámonos a casa.- Dijo Terasaka con aburrimiento.- Si se pegan o algo es problema suyo.

Nagisa escuchó como algunos de sus compañeros le daban la razón al moreno y mirándo hacia dónde ya se habían ido los otros dos, suspiró con cansancio.

~0.0~

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Preguntó Karma con burla.

Asano solo le miró con enfado y e inconscientemente se tocó la gasa que aún llevaba puesta en la mejilla. Se habían desviado del camino de tierra que bajaba la montaña y ahora estaban parados en un pequeño claro rodeado de arbustos y árboles que estaba casi al lado del camino. Apoyó su espalda en uno de los troncos y miró al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente. No podía evitar cabrearse, llevaba llamándole todo el día y sospechaba que le había ignorado para que fuera a por él a proposito. También estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber caído tan bajo y haber subido esa asquerosa montaña a toda prisa. Era patético.

-El presidente me pegó ayer.- Respondió con toda la naturalidad que pudo. Aún tenía el orgullo más que herido.

-Ohh, pobrecito ¿Tu padre te hizo daño? ¿Así que has venido buscando consuelo?- Empezó a decir Karma con diversión. Nunca se cansaría de meterse con el otro, era divertido ver como fruncía el ceño e inconscientemente hacía un pequeño puchero con los labios. El brillo de enfado en esos ojos violetas le hacía sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-Cállate. Sabes a lo que he venido.

-¿Sí? La verdad es que no me acuerdo. Dímelo tú, señor segundón.

No pudo evitar resoplar con impaciencia. Sabía que iba a ser difícil y le llevaría un tiempo poder reestablecer su orgullo después de esto, pero había dado su palabra y no podía incumplirla solo porque al otro le gustara hacerle enfadar. Aunque tampoco podía evitar sentirse avergonzado de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que se estaba esforzando para no dejar que sus mejillas empezaran a tornarse de color rojo, sería demasiado.

-He venido a cumplir mi parte de la apuesta.

-¿Mm? ¿Que apuesta?- Respondió Karma acercándose lentamente hacia el tronco dónde estaba apoyado.

-La que hicimos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de los examenes.

-Oohh... Esa apuesta.- Dijo con un toque de diversión. Ya estaba enfrente del pelinaranja el cuál se había negado completamente a mirarle a los ojos, aunque fueran de la misma estatura se sentía cohibido.- Me parece que he ganado ¿No?

-Sí.- Respondió girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Karma estaba demasiado cerca y eso no le gustaba. Le ponía nervioso que invadiera su espacio personal así, pero no es como si tuviera ganas ahora mismo de apartarle y tampoco era la primera vez que el chico de la clase E se acercaba más de lo debido. Tendría que haber empezado a alarmarse cuándo se dió cuenta de que la cercanía del pelirrojo empezaba a molestarle menos que la de cualquier persona, pero no es como si le fuera a hacer algo malo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Entonces no tienes algo que darme?

-Supongo.

Se quedó callado después de decir eso. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, una apuesta era una apuesta. Pero por más que pensaba eso una y otra vez, el orgullo y a la vez un poco de vergüenza le impedían moverse del sitio mientras miraba a los arbustos del camino, que al parecer eran bastante bonitos en esta época del año.

-Aunque... ¿Sabes?- Dijo Karma casi en un susurro a su lado. Se había acercado un poco más y su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a aplastarse en el tronco del árbol al intentar tener un poco de espacio. No sabía lo que iba a decir, pero le estaba dando mala espina. Ese último susurro, hizo que su aliento le diera de lleno en la oreja, haciendo que sus nervios se crisparan al instante. Demasiado cerca.- Viendo el cómo han ido las cosas, a mí no me importa hacerlo en tu lugar.

Asano se quedó paralizado y empezó a analizar esas palabras dentro de su mente una y otra vez. No sabía que le había dado a Karma para decir eso, pero era un poco injusto. Era él el que había perdido y aunque sabía que le costaría hacer lo que habían apostado, el otro no podía llegar así como así para hacerlo en su lugar, no tenía sentido. Los arbustos dejaron de ser interesantes de un momento a otro.

Cuándo iba girar la cabeza para reprocharle lo que había dicho, el pelirrojo se adelantó apoyando su mano izquierda en su mejilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. Asano se quedó callado de la impresión al darse cuenta de que el otro estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado y ni siquiera se había percatado de cuánto se había aproximado, la costumbre, tal vez. Pero esos pensamientos se disiparon cuándo de repente la mano izquierda de Karma quitó con fuerza la gasa que tenía puesta en su mejilla herida.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó al sentir el tirón. Todavía le escocía.- Pero que...

No pudo seguir hablando. Se quejaría, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido. Karma había ignorado por completo el daño que le había hecho y ahora posaba sus labios en su mejilla, dándole un pequeño beso dónde el día anterior su padre le había pegado el bofetón de su vida. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y los latidos de su corazón habían empezado a ir a mil por hora. Antes había intentado disimular su sonrojo y pegarle una patada en la entrepierna el otro por dignarse a tener esas confianzas con él, pero ahora era imposible, ya que sentía como sus mejillas estaban más que calientes y no era capáz de mover ninguna de sus extremidades. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar pensar por un instante que los labios de Karma eran demasiado cálidos y suaves al estar allí posados. No sabía si era porque era Karma o porque muy pocas veces en su vida le habían dado un beso en su mejilla. Era triste, pero cierto. Su padre no era cariñoso ni mucho menos y su madre casi nunca estaba en casa, pero nunca le molestó que no le prestarán mucha atención, tampoco es como si la necesitara. Eso le había acostumbrado a que la gente no se acercara demasiado a él e invadiera su espacio personal, pero como había pensado antes, Karma era de los pocos a los que había podido tolerar con el tiempo incluso sin proponerselo. Pero en ese momento solo podía mirar a la nada mientras sentía como los labios del otro acariciaban la herida del día anterior. También podía sentir su respiración, que le daba de tanto en tanto en su piel y algunas hebras de su pelo rojo que alcanzaban a hacerle algo de cosquillas. Su otra mano se había posado en la mejilla contraria, lo más seguro para que no huyera en el momento en el que se acercara demasiado, pero más que una molesta solo le hacía ponerse más nervioso, la forma en la que su mano estaba allí, ni siquiera estaba aplicando fuerza, simplemente estaba ahí. Era demasiado cuidadoso como para ser Karma, nunca se imaginó que el otro llegaría a tener ese tipo de gestos.

Se dió cuenta de que se había alejado cuándo sintió un inusual frío en la mejilla y una sensación casi de abandono. Ahora él clavaba sus ojos color miel en los suyos, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada ni un segundo, por lo que agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo con nerviosismo. Su cara seguía teniendo ese tono rojo y aún sentía su corazón a punto de estallar. El que Karma aún no hubiera apartado la mano de su otra mejilla tampoco ayudaba, no hacía más que distraer. Aún así se sentía bastante apenado, pues tendría que haber sido él el que cumpliera esa parte de la apuesta. Una idea cruzó por su mente y aunque esta hiciera que estuviera más nervioso que antes, se dijo que debía hacerlo o no podría demostrar ser un hombre de palabra.

-Eso ha sido injusto.- Dijo mirándo a Karma a los ojos con determinación, aunque el tinte de su cara seguía permaneciendo ahí. No le sorprendió que el otro también tuviera una expresión diferente a lo habitual, pero la forma en que le miraba era distinta de las otras veces. Parecía pensativo y aunque tal vez algo serio, creyó ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Al instante en el que habló, el otro hizo un amago de quitar su mano de la cara del pelinaranja, pero este no se lo permitió y cogiéndole de la manga, tiró hacia arriba para que mantuviera su mano dónde estaba. Supo que este gesto le había sorprendido por la forma en la que su mano se tensó al tocar de nuevo su cara.- La apuesta era que el que quedara un puesto más bajo que el otro en el top 50 debía darle un beso al contrario. Yo he perdido, no tiene sentido lo que acabas de hacer.

-Tal vez.- Respondió Karma casi al instante.- Pero tú necesitabas eso más que yo, así que...

Cuándo empezó a hablar, Asano pudo ver la vacilación en sus ojos, tintado con algo más ¿Que él lo necesitaba más? ¿De que habla? Él no necesitaba ese beso para nada, no es como si le hubiera gustado. Tal vez sí, pero no. No lo sabía. El caso estaba en que no comprendía el actuar del pelirrojo. Normalmente ya se habría burlado de él hasta la saciedad e incluso lo habría grabado por el móvil para difundirlo en toda red social existente y por existir. Algo iba mal y no le gustaba. Sin embargo, se dió cuenta de como los ojos de Karma pasaban de sus ojos a su mejilla, la cuál había besado antes, e intentaba que no se notara lo que hacía. Demasiado tarde, con ver la forma en la que lo miraba ya había sido suficiente para sacar las conclusiones que necesitaba.

-¿Crees que esto es culpa tuya?- Preguntó sin vacilar.

-¿Eh?

-El bofetón ¿Crees que me lo han dado porque he quedado en segundo puesto? Pues no puedes estar más equivocado. Así que si vas a ser blando conmigo por eso, te puedes ir olvidando.

-E-Eso...

-Hazme un favor y deja de ser tan imbécil. Ahora, pienso cumplir mi parte de la apuesta.

Para cuándo Karma abrió la boca para hablar, Asano ya le había cogido del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y había juntado sus labios de manera brusca. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y sintió que se sonrojaba, pero sabía que no era el único, ya que por la mano que seguía en la mejilla del otro podía sentir la temperatura de la cara del pelinaranja, que bien podía explotar en cualquier momento. Asano tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como para evitar que viera su expresión. Sus suaves labios se había amoldado a los suyos y le hizo gracia que a pesar de la forma brusca en la que los había juntado, ahora estos fueran suaves y no ejercieran mucha presión. Aún así, el solo roce de estos había hecho que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y su corazón empezara a latir como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Nunca había besado a nadie, ni le habían besado, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que había que hacer y sabía que a Asano le pasaba más de lo mismo. Aún así, allí estaban. Se habían quedado inmóviles, sintiendo la calidez de los labios del otro alrededor de los suyos mientras se olvidaban de que estaban en plena montaña. La mano de Karma había acabado bajando al hombro del otro y allí se había quedado. Sus respiraciones empezaban a ser irregulares, pues por más que lo intentaran no podían evitar aspirar el aroma del contrario. Pasados minutos, horas o lo que fuera, porque no se habían molestado en llevar la noción del tiempo, Asano se separó de golpe empujando a Karma hacia atrás. Este dió dos pasos alejándose del tronco donde el pelinaranja llevaba apoyado todo el tiempo y tocándose la cara con la mano se dió cuenta de cuán sonrojado debía estar. A Asano le pasaba más de lo mismo e intentaba mantenerse erguido aunque fuera solo un segundo para preservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Aunque hubiera sido parte de una apuesta, no iban a negarlo, les había gustado. Todo en general y era estúpido que algo que había empezado por una simple disputa de rivales hubiera acabado en algo como eso. Con los dos en un claro del bosque mirando al suelo, sintiéndo el sabor de los labios del otro persistiendo en los suyos e intentando controlar su sonrojo.

-Ahora estamos en paz.- Dijo Asano disimulando un tono autoritario.- Ya he cumplido mi parte.

-Sí.- Contestó Karma con vacilación. Era verdad que fue él quién propuso que fuera un beso lo que se jugaban en los exámenes, pero no se llegó a pensar que el otro se lo tomara enserio y fuera capáz de hacerlo. Eso fue uno de los motivos por los que le había estado evitando, no sabía lo que el pelinaranja iba a hacerle cuándo se encontraran cara a cara, pero suponía que un beso no iba a ser y no quería ser expulsado de nuevo por meterse en problemas con el hijo del mandamás del instituto. El otro motivo es que le gustaba hacerle enfadar. Aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía qué expresión le llamaba más la atención de Asano, la que ponía cuándo le sacaba de sus casillas o la que tenía en ese instante, de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Lo raro era que le llamara la atención así, pero no quería pensar más de la cuenta.

-Entonces supongo que ya puedo irme a casa.- Dijo Asano antes de pasarse una de sus mangas por los labios. Sentía un cosquilleo raro en ellos y le estaba empezando a molestar.

-Espera.- Le llamó la atención el otro antes de que empezase a andar para bajar la montaña. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, y sacó una tirita que tenía guardada desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Porqué tienes una tirita en el bolsillo?- Preguntó Asano mirándole con sospecha.

-Tengo muchas cosas en los bolsillos.- Respondió con simpleza. Decidió que era mejor no hablarle del bote de wasabi que también llevaba a todas partes- Ven.

El otro le miró con aire dudoso, pero aún así se acercó con casi precaución, como si fuera a hacerle algo. Sujetando la tirita en su mano, se acercó al pelinaranja y empezó a quitarle el adhesivo para ponersela. El otro no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia otro lado. Con cuidado puso la tirita en la mejilla que seguía algo hinchada tras el golpe que sufrió, para acto seguido presionar con el dedo para que se pegara bien. Tras terminar su tarea, Karma se dió cuenta de lo cerca que volvía a estar del otro chico y el como este había girado ya su cara para mirarle de frente. Sus ojos chocaron y ninguno tuvo la intención de apartarse. Esto hizo que irremediablemente se acordara del beso que habían compartido hacía unos minutos y empezó a ponerse nervioso, otra vez. No sabía porque Asano era el único que le llevaba a reaccionar de esa manera.

"Los que se pelean se desean." Eso se lo dijo Terasaka una vez tras haber tenido el encuentro del partido de beisbol en el edificio principal y se diera cuenta de que Asano le miraba en una de las gradas con intensidad. Nunca le había dado importancia a esa frase, hasta hoy, que había empezado a retumbar en su mente como un mantra. Para empezar no sabía que le había llevado a hacer esa estúpida apuesta, se lo atribuía a la discusión que había tenido en ese momento y las ganas que tenía de hacerle rabiar. Pero tampoco sabía que le había llevado a jugar con Asano durante toda la mañana, a haberle besado la mejilla y después a "medio-corresponder" a ese beso torpe de hace unos momentos. No entendía porqué actuaba así, ni tampoco lo que estaba pensando Asano. Desde siempre se habían tenido adversión, vigilándose el uno al otro e intentando frustrar los movimientos del contrario. No era normal que estuvieran haciendo esto ¿No?

Claro que ahora, tampoco sabía la razón por la que ambos estaban inclinando sus caras tan cerca mientras que seguían atrapados en la mirada del contrario. Para cuándo quiso darse cuenta, ya habían juntado sus bocas de nuevo, solo que esta vez era algo diferente. Al sentir de nuevo sus labios, escuchó como el pelinaranja hacía una pequeña exclamación, como si hubiera estado esperando a que eso sucediera de un momento a otro. Esta vez sus labios empezaron a moverse, jugando con los del otro chico lentamente, separándolos para volverlos a juntar tras un instante. Esta vez podían sentir el sabor del otro con mayor intensidad, pero no era suficiente. El pelirrojo apresurándose, succionó el labio inferior del presidente estudiantil haciéndo que soltara un leve suspiro. Esto solo provocó que sintiera el calor de su cara más pronunciado que antes y posó las manos en sus hombros mientras el pelinaranja apretaba las suyas en el pecho de su camisa. Todo esto no tenía sentido, lo sabían y aún así no podían pararlo, porque la calidez y la forma en la que movían sus labios les nublaba la mente haciendo que cerraran los ojos y juntaran sus cuerpos cada vez más, olvidándose de dónde estaban y lo que deberían estar haciendo. Cuándo el pelirrojo pidió permiso para ingresar su lengua en la boca del otro, no se escuchó más que un quejido y el como Asano había pasado a enrrollar sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ahora sus lenguas se entrelazaban, explorándose la una a la otra en una danza de pasión y poco a poco de desenfreno, mezclando su saliva y sintiendo mariposas en su estómago mientras sus corazones parecían querer salirse de sus pechos. Karma no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido ahogado cuándo el otro subió sus manos a su pelo, acariciándolo con cuidado. Sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, la calidez del otro, la humedad y esos besos. Era demasiado. Pero por desgracia el ser humano necesitaba respirar y si seguían de esa forma no aguantarían mucho.

Separándose al fin, Asano alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña queja por parte del otro. Pero se centró más en limpiar los rastros de saliva que se habían escurrido por su cara al haber cometido ese acto. No sabía que le había pasado, él siempre solía tenerlo todo bajo control, pero cuándo se trataba de Akabane siempre acababa perdiendo los estribos o la razón, como había sido el caso. Solo sabía que al ver como el otro le colocaba la tirita con delicadeza en la mejilla, para despues mirarle a los ojos con esa expresión pensativa, le había hecho rendirse por un momento e inclinar sus labios hacia los del otro. Aunque por el momento, ver como su cara se había puesto tan roja como su pelo le provocaba ganas de reír y tal vez cierto pensamiento de que era adorable. Pero eso iba a quedar cerrado a cal y canto en su mente.

-Ese no entraba en la apuesta.- Dijo Karma de repente llamando su atención. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado, con la mano frotándose el pelo, justo dónde le había acariciado momentos antes.

-Puede.- Respondió al instante. Mirando hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que este tenía ya un tono anaranjado ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaban ahí?- Venga, te acompaño a casa.

Lo último lo había dicho más como una orden que como una pregunta o afirmación, por lo que el pelirrojo no tuvo ganas de negarse. Empezó a andar con lentitud hacia el camino de tierra por dónde habían venido y no le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que el otro le seguía, sentía su presencia detrás de él.

-¿Y qué deberíamos apostar la próxima vez?- Preguntó Karma en voz baja. No hacía falta decir que esto que habían empezado, si es que era algo, no iba a salir de allí y obviamente no se lo iban a contar a nadie. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar que habría una próxima vez.

-No sé...- Respondió Asano pensativo. Se dió la vuelta para mirarle con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y levantó la cabeza con orgullo.- ¿Tal vez una cita?

-Podría ser.- Respondió Karma con la misma sonrisa, aunque sabía que el leve tono rojizo de sus mejillas no pasaría desapercibido.

Mirándo hacia el atardecer, Asano no tardó en cogerle del brazo como había hecho hace tiempo para arrastrale a ese claro del bosque. Le molestaba lo lento que caminaba Karma y había empezado a sospechar que lo había hecho para enfadarse, aunque si le arrastraba a su lado eso no iba a ser un problema. El otro se dejó arrastrar y miró la espalda del presidente del consejo estudiantil con curiosidad.

Nunca sabrían lo que les había llevado a hacer todo aquello o porqué sentían como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Pero de lo que sí estaban seguros es de que estaban dispuestos a hacer más de una apuesta de ahora en adelante.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Antes que nada, gracias por haberte molestado en leer este humilde one-shot o al menos haber entrado en él.
> 
> Este es mi segundo one-shot de esta parejita, y como dije en el anterior, siento mucho que sea tan OOC, Asano y Karma serán mi ruina, tan complicados y monos a su manera. Me he esforzado para describirlo lo mejor que he podido y espero haberlo logrado. Realmente tengo bastantes ideas para estos dos, así que espero poder escribirlas todas en un futuro próximo. Sin nada más que decir, agradezco una vez más el apoyo que recibí y que tal vez siga recibiendo.
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
